Field of Invention
The invention is relative to a connector structure of a transmission line and a transmission line.
Related Art
In the booming era of portable electronic devices, many people probably have several portable electronic devices such as mobile phone, tablet computer, camera, or event data recorder and so on. Because of various kinds of portable electronic devices, the employed specifications of the transmission interface are not the same. Thus, some users may carry transmission lines of different specifications to charge outdoor anytime.
However, it is disturbing to carry various transmission lines of different specifications. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a connector structure of a transmission line, a transmission and an electronic device appropriate for various specifications.